


Criminal Lover

by kamsharigatou



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Detective Gulf, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Thief Mew
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: Perjalanan seorang detektif, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, dalam mengejar seorang penjahat internasional yang menggegerkan dunia, MSJ.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 14





	Criminal Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction pertama yang aku post di AO3! Please do not expect anything from my fanfiction:") MewGulf in your area~!

Perjalanan seorang detektif, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, dalam mengejar seorang penjahat internasional yang menggegerkan dunia, MSJ.

\-----  
Criminal Lover  
written by Kamsharigatou.  
\-----

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Teriakan yang menggelegar disertai dengan gebrukan pada meja membuat Gulf diam-diam mengigit bibirnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit takut serta cemas dengan teriakan keras yang ditujukan untuknya. Sungguh Gulf tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

Ya, orang yang berteriak di hadapan Gulf tersebut adalah bosnya atau bisa dibilang orang yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi dalam pekerjaannya. Gulf adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang menangani banyak kasus.

“Gulf Kanawut… Aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu. Pekerjaan yang kau lakukan itu selalu berakhir dengan hasil memuaskan. Tapi kenapa kali ini kau lagi-lagi lengah?!"

"Hm... Maaf bos." Gulf meneguk salivanya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kasus yang aku tangani ini sepertinya yang paling sulit. Pelakunya sangat cerdik dan mudah sekali melarikan diri."

"Jelas saja! Dia kan penjahat internasional! Harusnya kau memiliki banyak rencana untuk menangkapnya!"

Gulf menutup matanya sebentar ketika bosnya berkata seperti itu. Diam-diam pemuda itu merasa jengkel juga. Memangnya menangkap penjahat kelas kakap seperti itu mudah apa?! Coba saja bosnya itu bertukar posisi dengan Gulf. Oh ya, sepertinya Gulf lupa kalau bosnya itu adalah orang yang paling anti bekerja di lapangan langsung.

Setelah mendapat berbagai siraman ucapan pedas dari bosnya, Gulf keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu dengan wajah masam.

Gulf dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju toilet. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ingin menenangkan pikirannya dari tekanan yang didapatkannya dari bosnya tadi. Mungkin membasuh wajahnya yang tampan itu dengan air dingin merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya lagi?"

Gulf bergumam sambil membasuh wajahnya sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan lelah. Berbagai hal mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya. Salahkan saja penjahat kelas kakap yang berinisial MSJ itu.

Penjahat yang berinisial MSJ itu memiliki nama lengkap Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Berkewarganegaraan Thailand –sama sepertinya–. Dia adalah penjahat internasional.

Padahal penjahat tersebut berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Jongcheveevat yang sangat mengedepankan tata karma dan sopan santun. Masalah yang disebabkan olehnya itu sungguh membuat banyak orang resah. Menyelundup narkoba, melakukan transaksi organ tubuh manusia, dan masih banyak lagi. Dengar-dengar sih keluarganya sudah lepas tangan dan mencoret nama penjahat tersebut dari daftar anggota keluarga.

Awalnya organisasi-organisasi di dunia berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Tapi karena Mew Suppasit itu adalah warga Thailand dan kebetulan juga dia sedang berkeliaran di Thailand saat ini, jadi biarkan ini menjadi tanggung jawab negara tersebut untuk menangkapnya.

Beruntungnya –Gulf menertawai kata ini dalam hati– yang mendapat tugas untuk menangkapnya adalah Gulf. Detektif terkenal yang prestasinya sudah menyebar dimana-mana. Terakhir kali Gulf menemukan Mew itu di Jembatan Rama VIII, baru saja Gulf ingin menangkapnya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang sialnya tampan –Gulf enggan untuk mengakuinya– itu menghilang. Sudah dibilang bahwa penjahat kelas kakap itu sungguh pandai dalam menghilang diri, bukan?

"Sst…. Hei."

Gulf yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara kecil samar-samar. Gulf menoleh sebentar menghadap kaca toilet di hadapannya. Tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini selain dirinya.

Tapi akhirnya Gulf memilih untuk tidak peduli, ia sungguh sangat lelah. Pemuda itu kembali membasuh wajahnya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Membiarkan Gulf menikmati dinginnya air yang meresapi wajahnya saat ini.

"Sst… Hei!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Lagi-lagi Gulf tidak peduli. Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa suara yang muncul itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Hei! Detektif bodoh!"

Gulf sontak membuka matanya. Hah? Siapa tadi yang berani menyebutnya detektif bodoh?!

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat. Bersiap melontarkan semua kata umpatan yang ia punya. Tetapi malah ada suatu benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Gulf membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera mendorong dada pemuda tampan yang kini mengecup bibirnya dengan lancang. Kalian boleh kaget, tapi yang berani melakukan tindakan lancing tersebut adalah si penjahat itu. Penjahat yang berhasil membuat pikirannya uring-uringan memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menangkapnya. Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat!

Gulf meronta-ronta. Berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Wajahnya sudah tertekuk. Masam sekali. Tapi hal yang terjadi malah Mew semakin menarik tubuh Gulf untuk mendekat. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Gulf dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha untuk menekan tengkuk Gulf supaya Mew bisa kembali meraih bibir tersebut. Namun, Gulf segera mendorong tubuh Mew dengan keras hingga membuat Mew terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh keras. Sedangkan Gulf dengan napas yang terengah-engah berteriak,

"Dasar penjahat sialan! Sini kutangkap kamu!"

Gulf buru-buru mencari hal apapun di sekitarnya yang sekiranya dapat digunakan untuk menangkap penjahat tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah tali di pojok ruangan dan segera mengambilnya. Gulf berjalan mendekati penjahat itu dengan cepat. Kesempatan emas sudah ada di depan mata. Gulf tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Sayang? Kamu tega menangkap kekasihmu sendiri?"

Mew menatap Gulf dengan tidak terima. Bibirnya menganga dengan kedua mata menyipit menunjukkan rasa heran dan tidak percaya.

Gulf merotasi matanya dengan malas. "Orang macam apa yang memanggil kekasihnya sendiri dengan panggilan bodoh?"

"Kamu memang bodoh. Aww!"

Mew sedikit meringis ketika Gulf memukul kepalanya dengan kencang. Argh. Sepertinya Mew lupa kalau Gulf saat ini sedang dalam mode lelah. Dimana Gulf akan bersikap beringas, liar, dan menyebalkan ketika ada orang yang berani menganggu mood-nya. Gulf di mata orang lain memang dikenal sebagai detektif yang tegas dan berpikiran tanggap. Tetapi apabila hal yang dilakukan Gulf sehari-hari tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah pekerjaannya, aslinya Gulf merupakan orang yang clueless dan tidak peka. Bisa dibilang Gulf merupakan detektif yang hanya peka terhadap pekerjaannya, tetapi tidak peka pada masalah pribadinya.

Ya, mereka berdua –Mew Suppasit dan Gulf Kanawut– adalah sepasang kekasih. Si penjahat internasional dengan detektif terkenal itu sudah menjalin hubungan selama tujuh bulan.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Gulf mengencani penjahat yang kini menjadi buronan dimana-mana? Jawabannya simpel.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun, Gulf meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa alasan ia menerima Mew sebagai kekasihnya adalah untuk menangkapnya! Detektif yang tidak peka dan tsundere, huh?

Gulf mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dimana menurut pandangan Mew, hal itu merupakan keimutan alami yang detektif tersebut miliki. Mew dengan terburu-buru kembali mengecup bibir Gulf dengan cepat –sebelum Mew dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya lagi–.

“Mew Suppasit!"

"Sst… Jangan berisik. Kamu ingin kita ketahuan?" desis Mew kesal. Lama-lama penjahat tersebut jengah juga dengan tingkah Gulf yang berteriak menyebalkan layaknya perempuan. Omong-omong, tingkahnya tersebut mengingatkan Mew dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Dasar penjahat bodoh! Tidak peka! Tidak bisakah kamu menyerah saja?"

Gulf bertanya dengan lelah. Ia capek dengan semua ini. Ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Mew tanpa diam-diam. Gulf tidak suka dengan Mew yang selalu menghilang lalu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Apalagi berbagai macam tekanan dari bosnya untuk segera menangkap Mew membuatnya ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ya, tanpa ucapan dari Mew pun juga Gulf sudah tahu bahwa memang itu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku begitu saja. Bukan saatnya. Hm... atau memang tidak mungkin." Mew menyeringai. Sedangkan Gulf menatapnya dengan datar.

"Putus sepertinya pilihan yang bagus. Ucapan ketus dari Gulf membuat Mew menggeram. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda tampan itu tertawa remeh.

"Yang itu juga aku paling tidak bisa. Kamu sudah terikat denganku, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong! Jangan coba-coba." Mew berucap mutlak.

“Wow. Aku terkesan sekali. Kamu bisa menyebut margaku dengan benar. Tanpa ada kesalahan.”

Lihat bukan? Detektif Gulf Kanawut merupakan seseorang yang tidak peka.

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku! Siapa yang pada akhirnya tidak peka disini?!” Ucapan tajam dari Mew membuat Gulf tahu apa keputusan final yang didapat. Pertama, mereka tidak akan pernah putus –Mew berani menjamin itu–. Kedua, Mew tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja terhadap pihak detektif dan kepolisian.

"Aku memang berbahaya," ujar Mew. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melibatkan kekasihku ke dalam aksi berbahayaku sendiri."

"Ha-ha-ha…” Gulf tertawa mengejek.

Mew menggeram dengan raut wajah tidak suka. “Jangan berani menertawaiku seperti itu!”

“Terserah kamu saja. Sudah sana pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mencoba untuk menangkapmu." Gulf memutar matanya dengan malas. “Kantor polisi berada di dekat sini, mau coba berkunjung?”

Mew terkekeh. "Sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah.” Ucapannya membuat ekspresi wajah Gulf menekuk. Mew terkekeh dengan tangan mengusap rambut halus Gulf. “Tahan denganku ya. Sabar. Kamu pasti bisa dan akan segera terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tunggu aku ya."

Mew kembali melingkupi tubuh Gulf dengan pelukan eratnya. Gulf kembali memeluk tubuh Mew dengan tidak ikhlas, perasaan tidak ikhlas itu didasari antara membiarkan Mew kembali pergi sehingga tidak menghabiskan waktu dengannya atau karena tidak bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara. Tetapi karena Gulf merupakan seseorang yang tidak pernah jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, jadi ia memilih opsi kedua.

Mew kembali berusaha mencium bibir Gulf, tetapi Gulf mendorong tubuh penjahat tersebut dengan kencang. “Tidak ada kenangan selamat tinggal?” tanya Mew kesal.

“Selamat tinggal,” balas Gulf santai.

Tingkah detektif itu membuat Mew berdecak kesal. Tetapi akhirnya menyeringai, “Jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini ada seseorang yang ‘berkunjung’ ke apartemenmu.”

“Alarm anti penjahatku siap berbunyi.”

“Tidak semudah itu. Jangan beraninya melawan pikiran cerdikku!” Setelah itu Mew benar-benar pergi. Entah lewat mana, Gulf tidak peduli. Seperti biasanya pertemuan mereka yang tiba-tiba akan diakhiri dengan adu mulut satu sama lain dan Mew yang pergi menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, Gulf yakin pasti Mew akan datang menghampirinya malam ini. Ah, sepertinya waktu tidur Gulf malam ini akan digunakan untuk menyusun rencana diam-diam. Namun, tentunya Mew pasti berhasil mengagalkan semua rencana matang Gulf.

Jadi, seperti inilah perjalanan seorang detektif terkenal dalam menangkap penjahatnya. Sepertinya kasus yang Gulf tangani ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Biarlah Mew dan Gulf menjalin hubungan terlarang mereka. Bukankah detektif dengan penjahat adalah pasangan yang unik dan sepertinya serasi, hm?

\-----  
end  
\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin kamu pernah merasa familiar dengan fanfic ini, dikarenakan ini merupakan fanfic lama yang aku remake, cast sebelumnya yang aku pakai itu kapal JinSeob dari PD101. Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu aku bikin fanfic tersebut, tentunya untuk saat ini aku edit dengan beberapa pengubahan dan penyesuaian karakter yang kupakai saat ini. 
> 
> Aku berusaha mengembalikan feel menulisku lagi seperti dulu. Jadi, jangan berekspetasi terlalu tinggi dengan tulisanku. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar di tengah tugas-tugas dan kulon yang menghantui :"D Btw, fanfic ini juga aku posting di wattpad pribadiku.


End file.
